Love at the first sight My guardian Angel
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: ¿Quién no cree en el amor a primera vista? Y si ese amor es tu angel guarián para toda la eternidad, ¿lo dejarías ir? Esme no lo ha hecho. One-Shoot. Esme/Carlisle.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenecen, son todos de SM. Sino, Carlisle, sería mi médico personal xDD

**Resumen:** ¿Quién no cree en el amor a primera vista? Y si ese amor es tu angel guarián para toda la eternidad, ¿lo dejarías ir? Esme no lo ha hecho. One-Shoot

**Pairing:** Esme/Carlisle.

**Raiting:** T, por un poco de violencia.

**

* * *

Love at the first sight (My guardian Angel)**

Estaba mirando el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Carlisle hacía ya casi un siglo. La casa estaba vacía, Emmett y Rosalie habían ido a una nueva luna de miel; Jasper y Alice estaban visitando a Peter y Charlotte, cerca de Canadá. Edward, Bella y Nessie estaban en la Isla Esme, junto con Jacob, ese muchacho no podía estar separado de mi nieta. Y Carlisle, él estaba por llegar de trabajar.

Comencé a pensar hacia más atrás de esa noche, en la que mi marido me pidió mi mano. Nunca tuve muchos recuerdos de mi humanidad. Las caras de mis padres no podía recordarlas con exactitud, tampoco la de otros familiares. Pero podía recordar cosas que habían cambiado mi vida, para volver en lo que es ahora. La primera, y una de las más nítidas, fue la primera vez que lo vi a Carlisle.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

_Estaba jugando en el jardín de mi casa, en Colombus en el año 1911. Por esa época yo tenía dieciséis años. Era verano, así que aprovechaba que el día era más largo que en otras épocas para subirme al tejado de mi casa y sentir la brisa que había allí arriba. Era muy sencillo subir. Tenía que trepar un árbol y, tras subir un poco más, saltar hasta la parte plana del techo. Era simple, lo había hecho desde chica. Sin embargo, ese día no contaba con pisar mi vestido y caer._

_- ¡AH! – grité tendida en el suelo._

_Me dolía la espalda por la caída, los raspones que me había dado y la pierna con la que había aterrizado. Mis padres llegaron corriendo a mi encuentro. Ambos estaban muy preocupados._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mi madre-. Hay que llevarla al médico, John._

_- Me he caído del árbol – expliqué con lágrimas en los ojos y con un inmenso dolor._

_- ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó mi padre y yo negué con la cabeza-. Cassandra ve a pedir que preparen el carruaje._

_- Si, cariño._

_Mi madre salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitía el vestido y mi padre me cargó en vilo. Me subieron al carruaje y condujeron lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital del pueblo, que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Mi padre me volvió a cargar para bajar y me llevó hasta adentro. En el medio del pasillo, encontró un médico._

_- ¡Doctor! – le llamó._

_El médico se volvió a verlo. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi platino, y unos hermosos ojos dorados. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y llevaba ojeras bastante marcadas. Era alto y apuesto, tendría como mucho unos treinta años. No comprendía qué hacía un hombre tan guapo allí._

_- ¿Si señor? –preguntó a mi padre con una voz sedosamente exquisita._

_- Mi hija, ¿podría verla?_

_El médico me observó unos momentos y creí notar que sus ojos se oscurecían un poco. Carraspeó y miró a mi padre._

_- Claro, señor, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen – se presentó._

_Nos guió hasta una sala con una camilla. Le pidió a mi padre que me acostara allí. Inmediatamente se acercó a mí para revisarme. Cuando su mano rozó mi pierna rota, sentí un escalofrío._

_- Lo siento, señorita, tengo mala circulación – se disculpó._

_Yo simplemente asentí. Sabía que su mano estaba helada, pero parecía relajar y atenuar el dolor. Me puso la pierna entre dos maderas y luego las vendó._

_- Tiene rota la pierna. Se la he inmovilizado para que pueda soldarse como corresponde, en otras palabras se la he entablillado. Deberá llevar la pierna así cerca de un mes. Intente no moverse demasiado – me dijo en tono serio._

_- De acuerdo, doctor. Muchas gracias._

_- No hay de que…_

_- Esme – contesté con una sonrisa._

_- No hay de que, señorita Esme._

_Tomó mi mano y la alzó hasta sus labios, tan fríos como sus manos. Depositó un leve beso y saludó a mi padre. Aquel había sido el medico más guapo que había conocido. Un poco extraño, si, pero guapo y amable._

**FIN FLASH-BACK

* * *

  
**

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo tan nítido. Después de que me quitara el entablillado, me acuerdo que solía visitarlo por las noches, que era su turno en la guardia. Unos meses después, se marchó del pueblo sin siquiera despedirse, aquello me provocó un vacío interior.

Recuerdo que no hubo nada importante en mi vida hasta mis veintidós años, que fue cuando me había casado con Charles Evenson. Fue en épocas de guerra. Quería ser maestra en el este, pero mis padres no deseaban eso. Por lo que me casé con Charles, un hombre al que le caía bien a mis progenitores. Mi marido se mostró lo suficientemente caballeroso como para que mi padre le diera mi mano en matrimonio, y continuó siéndolo unos meses. Hasta que un día, toda su pantomima se acabó. Me marcó mental y físicamente. Abusaba de mí cada noche, volviera o no borracho, y me golpeaba ferozmente. En una ocasión me había roto unas costillas. Juro que les comenté eso a mis padres, pero me decían que algo debía de haber hecho para que Charles reaccionara así. Decían que debía callarme y ser buena esposa, no enfadarle.

Al poco tiempo de cumplir los cuatro años de casados, me enteré que estaba embarazada. No podía darle a mi hijo un padre golpeador, no podía hacer que él sufriera por verme maltratada. O incluso poner en riesgo mi embarazo al contárselo a Charles. Así que un día, mientras él estaba en la taberna con sus amigos, yo armé una pequeña maleta y huí de la casa. Me fui a la casa de una prima lejana, pero mis padres se enteraron de mi paradero, así que marché hasta Chicago, haciéndome pasar por una viuda de Guerra. Me asenté en una vieja casa y me quedé allí el resto de mi embarazo.

Estando en el séptimo mes, salí a comprar algunos víveres. En medio de la feria, comencé a sentir contracciones y rompí bolsa. Unos hombres que había por allí me llevaron hasta el hospital, dónde di a luz a mi bebé. Había sido un bebé prematuro y, para esa época, casi ninguno sobrevivía. Mi hijo estuvo entre ellos. Murió a los pocos días de haber nacido. Recordar eso, me llevó al segundo recuerdo más nítido que tenía, y el último.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

_Mi bebé acababa de morir yo ya estaba dada de alta. No tenía a dónde ir, no tenía familia, mi única ancla a la vida estaba muerta. Mis padres se habían puesto del lado de su yerno y Charles era un hombre terrible, nada parecido a lo que era cuando nos habíamos conocido._

_Ya no tenía una razón para vivir, era en vano seguir en el mundo, seguir esforzándome en respirar. Caminé hasta los acantilados. Había por lo menos unos diez metros hasta el suelo. Tomé una larga y profunda bocanada de aire y me puse de espaldas al abismo. Antes de poder replanteármelo me tiré. Sentí el viento a mis costados, veía las nubes encima mío y como pasaba los metros. Sentía la opresión que hacía la gravedad contra mi pecho y luego el golpe. Tras eso todo se volvió negro._

_No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que alguien me halló. Escuchaba sus voces, pero eran lejanas, mi respiración era casi inexistente. Por lo que decía los hombres yo estaba muerta, pero sabía que no era así. Por alguna razón mi corazón se seguía empeñando en latir. Me llevaron a la morgue, allí todo era silencioso y había un olor a putrefacción muy acentuado. De repente, oí la voz más maravillosa, aquella que había dejado de oír hacía tanto tiempo atrás, no se notaba cambiada ni en lo más mínimo._

_- Oh, señorita Esme. ¡Bella Esme! – dijo muy cerca de mí._

_Sentí que apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, buscando algún latido. Mi corazón, que latía levemente, se enloqueció con su cercanía, tanto como me enloquecía a mí._

_- Querida, Esme, prometo salvarla – dijo triste._

_Sentí que me levantaba en vilo. Unos momentos después sentí una sensación de estar volando, a pesar de saber que el doctor Carlisle sólo estaba corriendo. Llegamos a algún lugar, y me acostó sobre una cama._

_- Espero que me pueda disculpar por el dolor que le causaré – dijo compungido._

_No sabía de qué estaba hablando hasta que sentí sus labios en mi cuello y luego un desgarrador dolor. Me acababa de morder, me había clavado sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes. Lo sentí alejarse de mí, pero en mi cuello ahora sentía un calor abrasador, algo me estaba quemando. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pidiendo que se acabase la quemazón, que se acabara la agonía. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que algún sonido saliera de mi boca._

_El tiempo transcurrió, no sé cuantas horas, minutos, días o meses habían pasado. Pero para mí fue una eternidad. Cada tanto oía a Carlisle hablarme, susurrarme cosas tiernas y cargadas de amor. Otras veces, oía una segunda voz, un tanto hostil. Parecía que no estaba muy alegre conmigo allí. Por fin la quemazón comenzó a disminuí y con ella los latidos de mi corazón. _

_Uno, dos, tres… Ya no latía mi corazón, se había parado. Había muerto. Pero, si estaba muerta ¿por qué podía oír todo con tal claridad? ¿Por qué sentía los aromas mucho más fuertes, aromas que antes no había percibido? ¿Por qué me sentía con una gran vitalidad y una gran fuerza? Abrí los ojos, y también lo veía todo con mayor claridad. A mi lado, estaba Carlisle sentado. Tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas y los ojos de un color negro carbón. Cuando me vio despierta, me sonrió con amplitud._

_- Sepa disculpar el dolor que le he causado – pidió._

_- No me trates más de usted – contesté y me asombre por lo arrulladora que se oía mi voz-. Y quedas totalmente disculpado. Pero ¿qué ha ocurrido?_

_Carlisle dejó caer un poco su sonrisa, pero aún se lo notaba feliz. Me contó que él era un vampiro y que tres días atrás él me había inyectado ponzoña para convertirme en una como él. Por ello el cambio de color de sus ojos, por ello la frialdad de su piel y su inhumana belleza. Por supuesto, ni él ni yo éramos humanos. Me contó que vivía con su hijo adoptivo, un muchacho al que había convertido hacía tres años atrás. Me dijo que él y el muchacho era vegetarianos, porque no cazaban humanos, sino animales. __¿Así que él era el que no estaba feliz conmigo?__, pensé._

_- No es que no esté feliz contigo, es que es algo nuevo y Carlisle se puso en evidencia, tal vez nos pudieron haber descubierto – oí decir a una voz aterciopelada._

_Me asombré porque yo sólo había pensado, no lo había dicho en voz alta._

_- Leo mentes – me aclaró-. Me llamo Edward._

_El muchacho de unos diecisiete años se presentó. Tenía el cabello color cobre, y los ojos dorados como Carlisle. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, sentí un enorme cariño hacia él, era como ver a mi fallecido bebé._

_- Debes de tener sed – dijo Carlisle._

_Y era cierto, sentía mi garganta arder, una gran quemazón._

_- Vamos que te acompaño._

_Asentí y me levanté. Me vestí con la ropa que había al pie de la cama y seguí a Carlisle. Me llevó hasta un bosque dónde pude distinguir el olor de unos animales._

_- Sólo déjate llevar – me susurró._

_Hice lo que me dijo, corrí hasta mi presa, pero antes de atacarla, me desvié hacia un aroma que me llamaba más la atención. Ataqué sin pensarlo al cuello del ser. Bebí hasta que estuve satisfecha, sólo allí me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había cazado a un humano. Eché a un lado al cuerpo inerte del pobre hombre y me senté en una roca. Carlisle se me unió al instante._

_- Carlisle, yo.. no quería hacerlo – dije queriendo llorar, pero se me era imposible, no podía hacerlo. Tan sólo podía sollozar._

_Carlisle me abrazó y acarició mi cabello._

_- Es normal Esme, yo te ayudaré a acostumbrarte a mi estilo de vida, tenemos toda una eternidad, si tú me lo permites._

_Miré a Carlisle extrañada, pero todo cobró sentido cuando sacó una cajita de terciopelo. Me la tendió y yo la abrí. Adentro había un hermoso anillo de plata con piedras preciosas en blanco y azul._

_- Sé que no es de lo más norma hacerlo aquí y de esta manera querida Esme. Pero lo he estado deseando desde hace tantos años, desde la primera vez que te vi. Nunca me olvidé de ti. Muchas veces soñé con este momento, algo medio egoísta de mi parte verte convertida sólo para mí, tal vez lo fui. Pero no era capaz de dejarte morir si podía tener la posibilidad de tenerte a mi lado el resto d mi existencia, como mi mujer, poder hacerte feliz y mimarte, y… - hablaba nervioso, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de amor y firmeza._

_Le callé con un dedo sobre sus labios._

_- Claro, Carlisle. Tendré toda mi eternidad a tu lado – le dije con una sonrisa._

_Carlisle me levantó en vilo y me hizo girar con él. Estaba tan contento, feliz y eufórico, tanto como yo. Por unos instantes me perdí en sus, ahora, ojos dorados. Lenta y caballerosamente se fue acercando a mí, rozando sus labios con los míos, hasta capturarlos en un beso. Apasionado, cargado de amor, deseo. Yo también había caído rendidamente enamorada de él, siendo una jovencita de dieciséis años. Ahora, siendo una mujer de veintiséis años eternos, lo tenía para mí hasta el fin de nuestra existencia._

**FIN FLASH-BACK

* * *

  
**

No me había dado cuenta lo sumergida que estaba en mis pensamientos, que me sobresalté al sentir unas manos aprisionar mi cintura. Sentí su respiración contra mi cuello, antes de depositar un suave beso, y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Carlisle.

- En el mejor día de mi vida – contesté.

Carlisle me giró para verme a los ojos.

- ¿Cuál de todos? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- El día en que te conocí a los dieciséis, teniendo un amor a primera vista de un hombre mayor; el día en que fuiste mi ángel guardián; y el día eterno, el que comparto contigo en todo momento – contesté sonriente.

Carlisle también sonrió y miró el anillo de compromiso.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de otro? Eso ya podría ser una reliquia – dijo mientras besaba la palma de mi mano y mis dedos.

- No, para nada. Yo lo amo, tanto como te amo a ti.

Carlisle volvió a sonreír y me besó en los labios. Estuvimos unidos en ese beso, lo que me pareció varias horas. Al separarnos, Carlisle me enseñó una cajita de terciopelo azul, parecida a la que me había dado aquel día.

- Entonces, déjame complacerte con otro y pedirte tu mano nuevamente, así nos vamos a una nueva luna de miel – dijo, colocándome el anillo en mi dedo, junto al otro.

- Acepto, gustosa. Hoy y siempre.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Es para cumplir un reto de la Liga de Escritores Maestros. Nunca escribí un One-Shoot sobre Crepúsculo así que es el primero. Como es la primera historia que escribo totalmente sobre una pareja que no sea Edward/Bella._

_Ojalá no haya sido muy pesado para ustedes._

_Críticas, tomates, rosas, todo por un siple comentario!_

_Muchas Gracias  
_


End file.
